Inuyasha's Sister!
by Falling Suicide
Summary: *discontinued* Inuyasha has a long lost sister he never told anyone about. She is the cause of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting all the time. Rated PG13 for Inuyasha's foul words. I suck at reviews. Just please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own any manga or anime characters. If someone has already written a story like this, too bad.  
  
Inuyasha's Sister?!  
  
Prologue _____________________________________________________________  
  
Kinisa could hear the villagers coming. She had to get her mother out of here quick. The villagers had always resented her and her mom because her mother had mated with a demon, and she herself was a hanyou. She didn't look it. She had long silky black hair, normal skin, no dog ears like that stupid Inuyasha, and could make her claws and fangs go away whenever she wanted to. 'Why can't I just be normal?' she thought to herself.  
  
Oh well. Now was no time to grieve. She had to get out of here before...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh! Help!"  
  
She knew that was her mother. As soon as Kinisa had sprinted down the stairs, the odor of charred flesh reached her over-sensitive nose. She stumbled outside, just in time to see the charred remains of her mother before the villagers came after her. She felt something sink into her shoulder, and suddenly arrows were raining down on her. Everything went black. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? This was my first fanfic. Don't worry, the actual chapters are going to be much longer. Please read and review. Arigato! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Inuyasha. :c You can't sue me. Blah blah blah. Whatever.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for all you Inuyasha fans, but this fanfic makes Inuyasha out to be a cruel jerk, Sessoumarrou the understanding comforting one, and Kagome the one who rushes headfirst into things without thinking. All Backwards! Shippo is mad at Kagome, Jaken doesn't exist, and Sessoumarrou (aka Fluffy) has a posse. Kouga likes two girls now, Sango is the same, and so is Miroku. Kikyo doesn't exist, Rin doesn't exist, and Naraku doesn't exist. Inuyasha and co. only have three Shikon Shards. _____________________________________________________________  
  
When Kinisa awoke, she was surprised to see she wasn't dead. Actually, she felt fine, except for a slight twinge of discomfort whenever she moved her left arm. Vaguely, she recalled her mother dying, and her house burning to the ground. She burst out in tears.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came out of the shadows. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay."  
  
When the speaker stepped into the light, she saw that it was a wolf-youki. She stopped as abruptly as she started. "Go away!"  
  
He laughed. He had the nerve to laugh at her! She was going to kill him in the slowest most painful way possible once she got her strength back. ------------------------- Kouga had watched as the girl began to stir. He had jumped back into the shadows quickly, and ended up hitting his head. Luckily, his curse was muffled when she started weeping. Why was she crying?  
  
"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." He was surprised when the girl looked up. Normally humans wouldn't have been able to hear what he just said, especially since he muttered it to himself.  
  
When she stopped crying, he guessed to himself that she was surprised at seeing a youki. He was about to start grinning, when she said something.  
  
"Go away!" She said it as if she would make him go if he didn't listen. That thought made him start laughing.  
  
She lunged for him, and caught him by the neck. Suddenly he was confused. Inuyasha wasn't even fast enough to catch him, never mind some human girl who had just been seriously wounded. Not only that, but she was still strangling him even as he was clawing at her arm. Youki claws were not something to be taken lightly. Then, her strength seemed to dissapear. -------------------------  
  
Damn! Her strength was failing again. While she was stronger than both Inuyasha and Sessoumarrou put together, a wound always left her very weak. She couldn't heal as fast as them.  
  
When she had relaxed her grip a little, the wolf-youki grabbed her and pulled her away from him. She was glad to see he was more than a little shaken. He was red and purple in the face, but his skin was slowly changing back to it's normal tone.  
  
Then, again, everything went mercifully black. -------------------------  
  
She fainted again.  
  
Who was this girl. She looked completely human, even a little scrawny. She didn't have any non-human scent on her. Wait!  
  
He sniffed again, trying to sort through her strange smell very carefully. Suddenly, he came across a scent he recognized. Not Kagome, but something close. *sniff, sniff* Inuyasha! But not just Inuyasha. She had a human scent, and the scent of another full-blooded youki. Strange.  
  
He studied her features closely, looking for any tell-tale signs of youki blood. Nothing. She was beautiful though. She had long unbound black hair, that shined and shimmered down to her waist. Her lips were perfect cupid's bows. Her eyes, he remembered were a pale, icy violet. Violet! So, she was youki, a little. He let his eyes rove over her for a while.  
  
Then he fell asleep, still holding her in his arms.  
  
When he awoke some time later, he found she had snuggled closer to him. Then his thoughts turned to Kagome. How come Inuyasha got all the luck with girls?! _____________________________________________________________  
  
What will happen when Kinisa wakes up? And why does she make references to Inuyasha and Sessoumarrou? Next chapter, Inuyasha comes into the picture, and Inuyasha and co. and Kouga are both in for a big surprise! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!! I will try to update once or twice a week, and there is an indefinite amount of chapters. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. O_o  
  
On with the story. I don't like big intros. _____________________________________________________________  
  
"Inuyasha! It's going to rain soon. I don't want to get stuck in the rain. Again!"  
  
"Alright, Alright! But only because I can't stand to hear you complaining all the time."  
  
"Good. Besides, I think there's a cave over there. And, there's three shikon shards there."  
  
"Why didn't you say so, I would have went there sooner."  
  
Inuyasha stopped so suddenly, Kagome and Shippo almost ran into him.  
  
"What's the matter?" yelled Sango and Miroku.  
  
"We're turning around. That's Kouga." And without a moments hesitation, Inuyasha turned around and started walking away/  
  
"Oh no you don't! I don't care if its Sessoumarrou! I am not going to spend the night outside in the rain! Hey, are you listening to me?! SIT BOY!!!!!!" -------------------------  
  
Kouga had heard the argument outside. Then heard Kagome screaming at Inuyasha. He hadn't even realized it was raining. The girl was still asleep, and her wounds seemed to be healing on their own. Remarkably fast for as human, but slow for a youki.  
  
Strangely, he did not find the idea of rushing out to Kagome very appealing right now. He would get soaked, screamed at, and probably get into a fight.  
  
Then the girl began to stir again. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. She was incredibly beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The simple question woke him from his thoughts. "I'm Kouga, head of the wolf tribe."  
  
"I think I might have heard of you. I'm Kinisa, daughter of Suki and . . ." She trailed off. He wasn't going to push her. They stuck up a conversation, learning about each other. Actually, she was learning about him. All she told him was her name, and how the people in her village had killed her mother and tried to kill her. He didn't see why. -------------------------  
  
The group was surprised that Kouga hadn't already run out to grab Kagome. Usually he did so whenever he was within a mile.  
  
As Inuyasha stepped into the opening of the cave he stopped dead. Literally. He looked like he could fall down if some one breathed on him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"We. Are. Leaving. Now. Go." was all he could stammer out.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all turned to see what had Inuyasha startled out of his wits. They were surprised to see Kouga with a young girl around Kagome's age (16). Kouga hadn't noticed they were there (Which was extremely unusual), but the girl had. She had turned around and was glaring at them, mostly Inuyasha.  
  
She looked ordinary enough. Just then, her eyes turned to Kagome. Kagome saw that her eyes were a pale violet color. She had pale icy blue stripes on her cheeks, just like Sessoumarrou (I might not have mentioned that before)had.  
  
Then Kouga noticed that they were there. He seem torn on whether to go up and grab Kagome, or just finish his conversation and ignore them. He did neither. That was when he caught sight of Inuyasha's face. He seemed completely baffled.  
  
The silence was broken when the girl lunged at Inuyasha and started trying to literally tear him apart. It took the combined efforts of Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to pull her off. Miroku decided to be his old self again. He did a little groping and went flying through the air, out the cave, and into the night with barely a flick of the girl's hand.  
  
Who was this girl?  
  
A low growling started in the back of her throat, which was also quickly taken up by Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quickly took out his tetsaiga. "Want to fight again, Kinisa?"  
  
"Don't want to embarrass you" was her only reply.  
  
Now everyone was more confused than ever.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" shouted Kagome  
  
"Shut up! This is between us, not you."  
  
"You leave her alone!" Shouted Inuyasha, charging.  
  
"Sit boy! You're not doing anything until I get an explanation!"  
  
Kinisa stared at the girl Inuyasha had been traveling with. 'This must be Kagome, that girl Kouga was telling me about' she thought.  
  
Kinisa burst out of the cave and started running. Kouga ran after her. A few minutes later, Kouga came back. "I couldn't catch her." Everyone stared at him. He was the fastest person they knew. _____________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think so far? Sorry I didn't get up to explaining Inuyasha and Fluffy's parts in the story yet. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. I wrote the whole manga and pay for the tv show to air. It's true! Ok. If you believe that, you're totally pathetic.  
  
Chapter 3 _____________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night, when Shippo wake up, he heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was trying to sneak around. 'Probably just Inuyasha' the young kitsune thought. But when he rolled over to curl back up, Inuyasha was asleep still.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Theres someone here." he whispered. Kagome sat up. She was surprised the kitsune was finally speaking to her again.  
  
"Inuyasha? Kouga? Miroku? Sango? Which one of you is that?" No reply. She was starting to get worried.  
  
Inuyasha woke up when he heard Kagome calling his name softly in the dark. There was someone else in here. Someone he didn't like, and it wasn't Kouga. "Go back to sleep Kagome." He was satisfied when she didn't question his judgment for once. -------------------------  
  
Kagome wanted to know what was going on. She pretended to go back to sleep, but was listening to see what was up. She knew Shippo's senses weren't wrong. Then she heard voices.  
  
"What do you want Kinisa?" It was Inuyasha!  
  
"To kick your but again." That was the strange girl again.  
  
"You can't do anything without Sessoumarrou to protector you! You're just a weakling."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Inuyasha. You were the one who couldn't stand up to him. You had to pick on hanyous and little girls instead." That mark apparently struck a nerve.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Human-lover!"  
  
"Look who's talking! Hanyou!"  
  
"Well you are too!" There was something Kagome hadn't been suspecting. And what connection did she have to Sessoumarrou?  
  
"I'm stronger, faster, and better than you, even without Sessoumarrou! I hate you both!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate you and Sessoumarrou too!" By that point everyone had woken up.  
  
Then Miroku had to open his big mouth. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
That earned him a glare. He backed down quite sheepishly. Then Shippo bound over to the girl. "Don't I know you?"  
  
"Uh, mmm . . . ."  
  
"Hey! You're that girl that used hunt with my dad!"  
  
"I was bored!" she cried out, clearly exasperated.  
  
"Shippo, who is this?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you! You let Inuyasha catch me!"  
  
"That was your own fault! You shouldn't have mocked him for a sixth time today."  
  
"So, Inuyasha picks on you too, huh? If you want, you can come with me." she said quite sweetly. Kagome was dumb-founded when Shippo hopped right up into her arms.  
  
"Hey, why do you smell like Inuyasha?" The kitsune asked. This almost got him dropped.  
  
"I noticed that too" Kouga commented. At that statement, both Kinisa, or at least that was what Inuyasha called her, and Inuyasha turned bright red. What was wrong with Inuyasha today?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to get him to tell him what was up.  
  
"Human's are too damn nosy for their own good!" Kinisa shouted.  
  
"Your mom would know plenty about that wouldn't she?" Inuyasha snorted. Kinisa got even pinker, if that was possible. "Go ahead, tell 'em!" He said with an almost gleeful smile on his face, and his were malicious.  
  
"I don't have to tell anyone anything!"  
  
Kagome went up and whispered in her ear "You do if you don't want me to tell anyone about the jewel shards you have. How many do you have anyways?"  
  
She snarled. "All but five!" Kagome's eyes widened at this. With those shards, hers, and Kouga's, they were only missing one. "No, wait a minute. All but four." The whole Shikon jewel was in this cave!  
  
Everyone noticed when Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head. She was fairly dancing with excitement. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome turned back towards Kinisa. "Sooo?" she drawled. "Are you going to tell us about yourself?"  
  
"No." She said flatly, offering no room for argument.  
  
"Then, I'll have to tell everyone in this room. THE WHOLE SHIKON JEWEL IS IN THIS CAVE!"  
  
Everyone nearly fell over backwards. After all that trouble they went through to find one shard, they accidentally walked in on the rest.  
  
Inuyasha caught on first. "So, Kinisa, what are you going to do with the jewel?"  
  
Her response scared everyone out their wits. "I'm going to kill you, Inuyasha, and all your little friends. And Sessoumarrou, and then take my rightful place." then, softer, she said "Maybe I won't kill you little one." to Shippo. He was fast asleep. Her threat definitely sounded real enough. Even Inuyasha looked stricken.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her." Inuysha said quietly.  
  
"Just who are you?" Sango finally got up the nerve to ask. Miroku was too shocked to noticed that Sango had backed up into his arms for comforting and maybe some protection.  
  
Kinisa sat down abruptly, facing away from them all. Then Inuyasha said "She's my half sister."  
  
"Sessoumarrou's sister?" everyone asked in confusion.  
  
"No. his half-sister too. He started hating human so much because he believed she had been killed by them."  
  
As if on cue, Sessoumarrou stepped out of the rain, looking ready to fight. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please read and review!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine =( Chapter 4 _____________________________________________________________  
  
It was the first time any of them had seen emotion on Sessoumarrou's face. As soon as they had gotten over the initial shock at seeing something other than disgust on his face, he was gone. So was Kinisa, who still had Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do something!"  
  
"Keh. I'm not going after them."  
  
"They have Shippo with them!"  
  
"Good. One less nuisance." Then he heard Kagome about to start crying. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was tears. *gulp* "Uh, Kagome, don't cry. I'll go after them." It was the only thing he could think of. "But only to get the Shikon shards." That earned him a glare. -------------------------  
  
Sessoumarrou noticed Kinisa had gone limp in his arms. When he had touched her left shoulder, she had winced. He should probably check on it.  
  
Once he got far enough away from Inuyasha and his friends, he stopped. He gently laid her down on the moss-covered floor of the cave. He was about to check on her shoulder when her stomach started wiggling. The little fox- kitsune that was always traveling with that girl Kagome popped his head out. He got one look at Sessoumarrou's face before letting out an ear- splitting scream.  
  
That scream really hurt youki's sensitive ears. He wanted badly to through the thing out into the rain, but Kinisa would never forgive him. She always did help out the younger and weaker youki. So instead, he grabbed the thing by the throat and hauled it into his face. He growled menacingly and was pleased to hear a little whimper. "You'll be quite and help me take care of Kinisa. Then you'll explain to why you're even here. Got it?"  
  
The kitsune only whimpered again.  
  
"Good. Now find something we can use as bandages."  
  
He was surprised when the fox actually did what he was told. -------------------------  
  
While Kagome was pacing around, naming all the ways she would like to maim and torture Sessoumarrou (she actually had some pretty good ideas), The others gathered around him. "Who was that?" "What happened to Sessoumarrou?" "How come you never mentioned her before?" How is she so powerful?" and so on.  
  
Finally, he got so fed up with their questions, he just roared "Shut up already! Damn! Can't I keep anything to myself?" That silenced everyone but Kagome, who seemed like she didn't even notice. He ended up relenting anyways.  
  
"About sixteen years ago, my father met another woman. She was unlike any woman my father, I, or Sessoumarrou had met before. She wasn't frail. I think she was a retired taijin. She lived by herself and was unmarried. She said she had served her lifetime and was ready for whatever life would bring her. That, in itself was strange. She was probably only twenty years old." he paused and drew in a long breath, "My father took a liking to her, and they were closer and more compatible than any other couple I had ever seen. We stayed with her for a while, but I knew we would have to leave soon. The people in the nearby village were starting to get hostile, breaking windows from afar, and not letting the woman buy things in town. I was glad, because I couldn't stand to see my father forget my mother so quickly." tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked. None of them, even Kagome had ever seen Inuyasha emotional, except on the battle field. It was overwhelming.  
  
"He got a bastard on her after a few months. One night I overheard them talking. He asked her to marry him. I was in a rage that he could forget my own mother so very quickly. But he was nearing the end of his life, and I guess he wanted some one to take of him so Sessoumarrou and I wouldn't be burdened with the responsibility. I was about to go into that room and tell my father exactly what I thought, but she beat me to it. I remember those words exactly. She said: 'I am content to live out the remainder of my days as I am. You would do well to forget about me. Your warring sons will someday get along. If you don't change your mind, we can be together forever in the afterlife. Soon.'. It scared me the way she said it so finally. After that night, I knew she had something to do with the gods. It is so strange that Kinisa has that same assuredness and command that she did. Whenever I was near her, I would feel this tingling sensation."  
  
"Inuyasha, are you saying that that girl was part human, part youki, and part goddess?"  
  
"Something like that. I doubt she even knows. When Suki, the woman, had the baby, she let my father name it. He named it Kinisa. Sessoumarrou took an instant liking to her, knowing my father found pleasure in being with her. I, on the other hand, was jealous. He played with her for hours, such as he had never done with me or Sessoumarrou. Whenever my father wasn't around, she played with Sessoumarrou. I was glad that she bothered him instead of me, but when I saw him teaching her things, and training with her, I got jealous again. He was my older brother. When I was her age, I used to look up to him. I adored him and everything he did, but he ignored me. Then I began to hate him for it, and we became bitter enemies. I started teasing the girl whenever I could." This statement got him a horrified look from Kagome. "Sango and Miroku and Kouga, and even you Kagome, probably would have done the same." No one could deny it.  
  
"My father trained her. Taking her off into the woods and teaching her special techniques he never taught us. I would challenge her whenever I got the chance. She would always end up crying when I beat her, and Sessoumarrou would turn up. He was like her guardian, her protector. She was I brat, and I hated her. We left there one year when she was ten. We were going to go back my father said. He died before he could."  
  
Everyone was silent. The way Inuyasha said it, his father seemed to know death was upon him. He just wanted to try once more to become a good father. Inuyasha's jealousy had corrupted his view. 'I never knew how uncaring Inuyasha was.' Kagome thought to herself silently. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Hoped you liked it. I told you Inuyasha was the bad guy. Kagome ends up following his example, so everyone follows hers. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inu not mine. But Fluffy is! Not. Chapter 5  
  
Two years later. . . . . _____________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are we going now Kinisa?" Shippo asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Sesshoumaru said its going to be a surprise."  
  
"Actually, we're going to the fair." Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind them.  
  
"But that's something for humans! We can't go there!"  
  
"Actually, its in a town where youki are accepted along with the humans."  
  
"That's cool!" Shippo of course.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Sesshoumaru noticed the childish excitement in her voice. She was still naive as a little girl.  
  
"Alright. But we don't want to start any trouble you two!" Shippo had a brief flashback. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome was carrying him through the woods. Suddenly, they heard a fight break loose up ahead. When they got there, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting each other. Sesshoumaru tried to kill Inuyasha and him and Kagome and Sango and Miroku. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shippo thought about the change in Sesshoumaru. He used to be cruel and emotionless. Now he was fun and always laughing. What a change. Sometimes he wondered what had happened to Kagome. Either she had finally killed Inuyasha, or if they had finally gotten along happily, or if Kagome was like Inuyasha. He hoped it wasn't the latter. -------------------------  
  
Kagome had been walking through the woods, coming from Kaede's village. There was a village nearby that accepted both humans and youki, and there was supposed to be a festival. Inuyasha had refused to go, and Sango and Miroku already left. She just left alone, knowing Inuyasha would follow her to make sure she stayed out of trouble.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone screaming up ahead. She had her bow and arrow with her, and Inuyasha was no doubt close by. She decided to go there and try to help whoever was in trouble. The sight that greeted her eyes almost made her burst out laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru was chasing after that girl Kinisa, who was laughing and running around in a circle calling him 'Fluffy' and 'Girly-boy'. Shippo was hanging onto his tail, also laughing. The sight that disturbed her though, was the fact that Sesshoumaru seemed to be playing with them. Not in the cruel way, like during a battle, but in a happy way. Sort of like small children playing tag. He could have caught her easily, no doubt, but he didn't.  
  
Then he stopped suddenly and started growling.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Kinisa asked. She approached him cautiously. She sniffed the air delicately. Then her eyes widened in shock. It was then that Kagome realized that the girl wasn't as strong as she was before. What had Sango said about that? 'When a youki is in danger, or is injured, they get extra boosts of energy so that they do not appear weak and so that they are not easily beaten.'  
  
Kagome cursed herself for not being more careful. Then again, how were you supposed to know it was Sesshoumaru? a nagging little voice at the back of her mind asked. She turned around to see Inuyasha creeping up behind her. She knew he would follow her. She smiled inwardly to herself.  
  
"What is it Kinisa? Sesshoumaru?" That was Shippo. He seemed to be content. No doubt Sesshoumaru never ran after him trying to bash his skull in for the merest little prank. Then he sniffed too. "Kagome! Is that you?!"  
  
Kinisa didn't try to stop him when he walked over. She didn't get mad when he went over to Kagome. That made Kagome remember that she had gotten mad at him for going over to Kinisa almost two years ago. The reminder made her blush. Shippo ran straight into Kagome, hugging her. The momentum from his leap caused her to fall over backwards. After this, the little kitsune found himself hanging upside down, with Inuyasha holding his tail.  
  
Shippo squealed. "EEEEEeeeeeeee! Put me down dog-turd!" This made Inuyasha squeeze him more. "Kinisa! Kagome! Sesshoumaru! Anyone! Heeeeeeeeellllllllpppppppppp! He wants to kill meeeeeeeee!" Shippo squealed again.  
  
"Sit Boy!" Inuyasha was eating dirt for the third time that day, and he hadn't even eaten lunch yet!  
  
Shippo was dropped, and he couldn't decide who to run to. Finally, not wanting to hurt either of their feeling, he just scurried up a tree. He looked over at Kinisa, then Sesshoumaru. he could see Sesshoumaru giving him permission to go see Kagome. (told you Sesshoumaru was understanding)  
  
Kagome had watched this whole thing. Shippo had looked to Kinisa, who didn't notice. Then he had looked to Sesshoumaru. She had seen understanding in his eyes. Then Shippo gleefully jumped off his perch and jumped back on Kagome. 'Since when has Sesshoumaru gotten so understanding and kind?' she thought to herself.  
  
Shippo was bouncing around, like a kid on Christmas morning. He wanted to know everything that had happened since that inconvenient meeting. "Kagome, what happened to you? I was wondering about you!"  
  
Inuyasha came bounding out of the trees. "Come on Kagome, we're leaving." "But, Inuyasha . . . . . . ." Kagome stopped suddenly. She could practically hear the auras around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru crackling. There was definitely going to be a show down now.  
  
The two girls didn't know what to do. Kagome knew she should try to help Inuyasha, since she had sworn to herself she would agree with Inuyasha on this matter. However, when she saw the girl again, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want Kinisa to get to angry or be provoked, because she remembered what happened last time. 'But Sango said it could take a demon up to three years to replenish their power, depending on how much they used. Besides, she's a hanyou. You could easily take her out.' said a nasty little voice in Kagome's head.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here!" Kagome screamed. The air around them was full of energy. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were already fighting. "We have to get out of here!" Kagome yelled again. But the hanyou just stood there, looking at something beyond the battle. Then Kagome saw it too. It was a glowing pink orb, floating towards the two girls. -------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had stopped their battle when they saw something heading towards the motionless girls. In a flash, they were running towards the thing trying to stop it. Neither of them knew what it was, but they weren't going to take any chances. -------------------------  
  
When Inuyasha stepped forward to attack, so did Sesshoumaru. (I know, I'm making it sound like they're doing everything together even though they hate each other. They are both just trying to save their companion.)  
  
Their attacks didn't even slow the thing down. In fact, it only made it glow brighter. When they decided they couldn't attack it, they went to grab Kagome and Kinisa. They were about to grab them just as the orb reached them. They were thrown back by the energy radiating from Kagome, Kinisa, and the orb.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. 'All of that energy over there is purity energy. If I try to go near it, I know I'll get burnt to a crisp.'  
  
Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on. He saw Inuyasha sitting there, waiting. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Giving up so soon?" he taunted.  
  
"Baka! That's purifying energy!"  
  
"Chikousu!" _____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. Usually I'm not this evil. But right now I am! Please review! I'm not writing another chapter until I have at least five reviews 


	7. AN IMPORTANT

Quick Authors Note:  
  
I seem to be doing a lot of author's notes lately. Anyways, this is for all of my fanfictions. Very Important.  
  
1. Please give me more story ideas.  
  
Currently Untitled  
  
1. I need an idea for the title 2. I need to know what house she will be in. So far the rating are like  
this:  
Gryffindor - 4  
Slytherin - 4  
Hufflepuff - 0  
Ravenclaw - 0 3. The couples so far are as follows:  
Usagi/Draco - 3  
Usagi/Harry - 0  
Usagi/Oliver Wood - 1  
  
New Person, New Life  
  
1. Nothing new, but I only have one review!  
  
Konton Omoide  
  
1. The pairings are as follows:  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru - 7  
Kagome/Inuyasha - 1  
Kagome/Kouga - 0  
  
Inuyasha's Sister  
  
1. I think I am going to discontinue this, because I have gotten two  
reviews, and I have no idea what to write next!  
  
Affections From Both Sides Of The Well  
  
1. It is going to be choice number two, but what about Kagome's classmates? 2. The pairings are as follows:  
K/K 10  
K/I 5  
K/S 0! Come On, Don't You Guys Love Fluffy? I can Get  
Him In There! _________________________  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! So many reviews! *starry eyed* 


End file.
